Water Lilly 2 (DISCONTINUED)
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It has been a year since the defeat of Ariana, and the Guardians have been leading normal lives since...except for Signe. Being the daughter of Aquata meant she had to leave the surface world, and Jack, to run Atlantis. But, when a new villain comes to play, Signe must regroup the Guardians, and fight. Will they win again, or will they lose this time?
1. The Return - Back in your arms

**I had to change the song because Cristina Vee's version of SAO II opening "Innocence" was blocked from where I live. But this one works just as well. So, sorry about that, but I can't help when that stuff happens. But I still hope you enjoy the story/season of my Septiishu series.**

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **(OPENING - Theme: "Overfly" – SAO ED2 – TYERecords English cover)**

 _ **Reaching high/to the sky/with open arms/I look to you/now I see/certainly/then we'll make a wish and push on through...**_

 **Water Lilly (Season 2)**

 **Episode 1: The Return; Back in your arms**

 _ **Second-guessing/over thinking, changed/ordinary days rearranged/all the wonders around me/took every breathe away/but you couldn't stay/every little question/that I had held back/now I know it's too late to ask/every single moment/that led to this day/the start or end/the future my friend!**_

 _ **Reaching high/to the sky/I'll soar beyond the clouds above/I'll touch the light/shinning bright/and hold so close the one I love/and when it starts/deep in my heart/strengthened by passion in my core/you and me/certainly/then we'll make a wish again once more!**_

 **(End of THEME)**

The moon held high up in the sky, as the light from it hit the streets of Athlone, Westmeath, Ireland. A siren was sounding as a man was robbing a building. "Damn it!" He yelled. "What did I trip?!"

"Obviously the alarm, sir!" A voice spoke, making him spin around to see a young girl with a mask on her face.

She had long very snow blond hair in two long pigtails, and her eyes were a piercing royal blue. Her mask was red and only covered her eyes, and her outfit was a white and red crop top sailor fuku, with a red bow in the center of her chest, holding a white crescent moon broach. Her sailor collar was white with a single red line on it, and her chocker necklace was a red strap with a gold crescent moon in the center. Her skirt was red with a white line trimming the end, with a red bow attached to it in the back. Her gloves were baggy type gloves with a red band on the top of them, and her shoes were red strappy heels with the straps going up her leg and stopping at her knees. On her forehead, however, was a white crescent moon. Nothing else.

"What the...?!" He began to say before a bright light shot him in the eyes, blinding him, and making him fall over, hitting his head on a counter. When he did that, he fell to the ground unconscious, as the girl ran out of the store so she wasn't seen at there when the police showed up.

"When will the others appear?!" She asked as she stopped at the bridge and turned around, only to see that the police had just arrived at the scene.

"They will soon, my dear." A voice spoke, making the girl look down at the pure white husky/pomeranian mix puppy near her feet.

"You sure about that?" She asked.

"I'm sure of it." The puppy said as she watched the girl go back to her civilian form.

XXXXXXXXXX

The town clock had struck 11:00pm, but a young YouTuber didn't seem to care, as he was sitting on the swings at the park by himself, as he looked at the swing next to him, and sighed with sadness as he looked away. The memories of past events entered his brain, as he looked up to the moon for a short while.

" _ **I know you are full of stress right now with just finding out who you really are. But, I can't see my life without you in it. So please, will you make me the happiest man in Ireland, and the world..." Jack began as he pulled out the ring from his pocket, making it shine in the light of the street lamp. "...and marry me?"**_

 _ **Signe had tears tempting her eyes as she shook with happy sobs, before putting her hand on her chest, just touching her neck, and nodded her head. "Oh, my; God...Jack...I-I don't know what to say."**_

" _ **I hope when you do know what to say, that it's the word 'yes'." Jack said, making Signe laugh slightly before hugging him with so much force, she knocked them to the ground, with Signe on top of Jack.**_

 _ **She looked into his eyes with a tear falling down her cheek, making Jack smile some as well, wiping it away. "Yes..." She said quietly, stopping Jack in his tracks.**_

" _ **What-what did you just say?" He asked.**_

" _ **Yes, Jack...I'll marry you." Jack smiled excitedly as they stood up quickly, and he slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger.**_

"It's been a year since then. When will the time come for us to be together again?" Jack asked to no one in specific.

"I'm sure it will be soon." An English accent spoke, making him look over. There stood Madison Mars and her dark orange cat Cinder.

"Oh, Maddie...how you doing? It's been a while."

"A whole year since the battle with Ariana...and the return of peace in the world." Cinder stated.

"Yeah." Jack sighed again as he stood up. "And a year since I proposed to Signe, or Lilith, or whatever her name was then." Maddie looked at him with sadness in her eyes before placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a tear starting to form in his eyes.

"I know you miss her, Jack. I do too. But, trust me...something is bound to happen soon where she comes back." She stated with a slight grin.

"I agree with that." Cinder added with a smile.

"I hope you guys are right about this." Jack said before he decided to head back to his house, for a long awaited sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"FROST! QUIT BEING A BASTARD!" A woman yelled as a man's laughter was heard down the hall, making two other girls roll their eyes at the duo in the distance.

A bright red haired girl with a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead just made her fireballs and threw them at targets on the wall they were near. "I hate the fact it when that snow bitch yells." She said.

"I know what you mean, Lola." A girl with deep blue hair in a high ponytail said in return as she was sipping on some wine she had with her. She also had an upside down crescent moon on her forehead in the color black.

The red head, known as Lola, looked at the girl in the blue and deep blue garments of clothing, with a look of disgust. "Why did our mistress have to chose them?"

"She wanted the best...and I suggest you stop complaining!"

"Can it, Ariel! I don't care what you have to say about that brother and sister bitch and bastard!"

The girl, known as Ariel, just smirked evilly. "Oh, I know you don't. Just thought I'd give you a hard time." She said giggling evilly.

"You bitch!"

"Actually, it's witch." Ariel said, as snow and ice flew through the air, hitting the wall in between Ariel and Lola. They looked over to see two people with snow white hair. One was a girl with her hair short and wavy, and the other was a boy with short slicked back white hair. The girl had a braid on her forehead with a black upside crescent moon on her forehead, and the man, just a moon on his forehead, same as the others.

"Just because we have snow powers doesn't mean we can't hear what you guys have to say about us!" The girl yelled. For someone with ice in her veins and a frozen heart, she sure was a hot head sometimes.

"It's about time you two showed up! It's almost time for our lady Amalthea to show up!" Ariel reprimanded.

"Frost was being a jerk." The girl said with an evil smirk as she looked at him before walking to a seat next to Ariel.

"Can you blame me, Winter? I can't but pick on you, sis!" The man, known as Frost, said to his sister, known as Winter with an evil smirk of his own.

"SILENCE!" A booming voice yelled as black smoke filled the alter with a throne behind them. Ariel, Winter, Frost, and Lola ran into their positions, and bowed halfway as the smoke dissolved, leaving a white haired woman in it's place.

The woman had a gown on that didn't hit the ground completely, but it was white and black, with her showing off so much cleavage. She had a black chocker necklace around her neck, with a white amulet hanging under it. On her arms were black handless gloves, and poofy off the shoulder sleeves. She had black high-heels on, and her black nails were un-naturally long.

Now her hair, it went passed her butt, and she had two meatball buns on either side of her head, with a curl coming from the end of the second bun, and she had a braid on her forehead, where the black upside down crescent moon stood. And her ear rings were black crescent moons as well, three in a triangle. Oh, and she had a black tiara on her head with a white heart in the center, and red pearls. There was no doubt that she was the new villain to terrorize the world, Amalthea, the Lady of the Dark Moon.

"Good evening, m'lady!" The 4 henchmen said. Amalthea opened up her black eyeshadow covered red eyes, as she parted her black lips into an evil grin.

"It is, isn't it?" Amalthea finally said as she walked down the stairs to her henchmen. "I have been asleep for too long."

"Yes, m'lady." Ariel said. "But now that you are awake..."

"I can resume my plan to take over the world, and be the ruler of all things evil!" Amalthea yelled, before starting to laugh like a maniac, with her henchmen following suit.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose in the sky, as Maddie was leaving the apartment building she was living in, when she heard a sigh from above her. She looked up to see Jack leaning against the railing of his patio, as he looked up at the morning sky.

She watched as the memories from last year entered her brain. "Cinder, when will she come back?! He can't take this anymore!" She yelled as she looked at her little cat guardian.

"I'm not..." Cinder began, before both Maddie and Jack, along with Cinder, heard a scream come from nearby, making Maddie towards it, with Jack running inside his house to grab the Aquatic Sword.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fish swam in the clear ocean water, and went around the big dome that covered the king of Atlantis. The people from the village in Atlantis were all invited for a celebration, as Queen Aquata walked around the castle, quickly getting things done, since the ball was that night.

"Alright, Raindrop. I think we're all set." She said as she placed the last pink balloon she had up on the staircase railing.

"I think these colors are perfect for the party, my queen!" Raindrop, the little Jack Russell terrier puppy, said as she was sitting pretty on the ground near the queen's feet.

"Yeah, but there's one thing missing." Aquata stated, before hearing the piano go off in the music room near by. She looked in it's direction, having her gaze go past the ocean green and pink streemers and balloons, and seeing ginger hair at the piano in the doorway. She sighed as she thought of last year, when she finally found her daughter, only to have to rip her away from her fiancé so she could keep Atlantis from falling after her next birthday.

"I feel bad for her, Raindrop." Aquata said. "It's been a whole year, and she has been waiting for the time to be right to go back to him."

"I know, Aqua..." Raindrop stopped mid-sentence as Neptune ran in with 2 of the 4 Guardians, Serenity and Berea.

"Aquata!" Neptune said, getting the young looking queen's attention.

"Father, what is it? Is something wrong?" Aquata asked as she glanced over at Serenity and Berea standing behind him.

"We got word from Maddie up above!" Serenity began. "There's something trying to destroy Ireland!"

"What?!" Aquata yelled in surprise. "But I thought Ariana was gone!"

"She is, dear." Neptune began. "But this the Dark Moon's doing."

"Dark Moon? But..." Aquata began, before it struck her. "Amalthea...she's back?"

"Who's Amalthea?" Berea asked.

"She is an evil mistress of the Dark Moon. She had a plan to take over the world many, many years ago, but was stopped by...your parents."

"Our parents?" Serenity began.

"I'll explain later. Signe!" Aquata called, making the young girl look over at her mother and grandfather, with the trident still on her forehead. She noticed Serenity and Berea there, and gulped. She knew what that meant.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell is it!?" Jack yelled as he looked everywhere in his home for the sword, but it was nowhere to be found. He knew he placed it aside after losing Signe to Atlantis, but he forgot where he put it. "What did I do with it?"

"I'm sure you'll find it." A feminine sounding voice spoke, making him spin around to see a girl in the shadows with long wavy snow white hair with light gray highlights up in long pigtails leaning against the walls of his living room. "Whatever 'it' is."

"Who the hell are you?! And how did you get into my house?!" Jack yelled in anger.

"Oh, I have my ways of sneaking in." She stated as she pushed herself off of the wall, and walked into the light, letting Jack get a better look of her. She looked no more than 16 years old, and she had a braid on her forehead, with a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead. This proved to Jack that this girl was part of something.

"Who are you?" He asked again, as the girl pushed him up against a bare wall, holding his arms down so he wouldn't fight back, with a grip so tight, he couldn't believe his eyes. She most definitely had some powers if she could hold him down like this.

"I'm Eliza of the Dark Moon. And my mother will wipe the earth clean of anyone, who gets in her way." The girl, known as Eliza, stated.

"Dark Moon?!" Jack yelled the question and he struggled against her grip on him.

"That's our clan's name." Eliza began. "And soon, Atlantis, or any other kingdom that is running right now, will just be a fragment in a myth that will last for ages, until no one remembers them."

"You won't get away with this. The Guardians will stop you!" Jack yelled, still struggling.

"The Guardians, from what I know, are all too old to fight. My mother's reign will finally begin."

"I don't know which Guardians you're talking about, but what I do know, is..." Jack began, when he saw the glint of a blade behind his TV. "...is that you are going to lose." He kicked Eliza in the stomach, making her stagger backwards as he ran towards his TV and grabbed the sword from behind it.

He aimed at the young girl, with the white pure blade aimed at her, and as she looked up, she noticed what he had in his hand. "WHAT?! You have the Aquatic Sword!?" She yelled in shock. All he did was glare at her with venom in his eyes. "But how?! I thought King Neptune had that under lock and key!"

"Let's just say there are 4 new Guardians out in the world...and he chose me to be one of them." Jack said before holding up the sword, and letting glow at the tip of the blade. "Aquatic, Neptune, Mask!" And with those words, he had turned into the Atlantis Knight for the first time in a whole year.

"WHAT?!" Eliza yelled in surprise.

"The water represents purity, while the sword represents strength. On a beautiful morning day, you decide to break into my house and try to scare me. I am the Chosen Guardian of Neptune, the Atlantis Knight! And with this sword, I'll punish you!"

"I'd love to see you try!" And with those words exchanged, a battle started right there in Jack's living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So...the Earth is in trouble again?" Signe asked, as the trident on her forehead faultered a little bit.

"I'm afraid so, dear. It's up to you and the other Guardians to fight it." Aquata stated, which perked up Signe as the trident on her forehead disappeared completely.

"Wait...you don't mean...?" She began, before seeing it in her mother's eyes, that she was going back to the surface. "But will I have to come back?"

Raindrop went to answer, when a ring came from Berea. She looked at her phone, and saw that it was a text from a random number. She opened it, and saw a photo of Maddie getting her butt kicked by a monster in the park.

"Guys, we have to go now! Maddie's in trouble!" She said in worry as she pulled out her power pen. Signe stood up from her seat and went to go with her friends when Aquata stopped her.

"Mom?"

"Here." Aquata handed Signe a new broach. It was gold and in the shape of a circle with a pink gem in the center of it, and a seashell on the inside of the gold cover. "Your old one won't work anymore now that you defeated Ariana. But this one is brand new."

Signe just studied it for a moment, before looking up at her mother. "Let your star shine." Aquata said as she closed her daughter's hand on the new broach.

After a while, she smiled before giving her a hug goodbye. "I'll see you soon." She said before running out of the castle with her two friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maddie was flown across the field, and hit a building behind her. She stumbled to get up, as the monster that was there with Ariel slowly charged at her. Ariel laughed evilly as the monster did so, before feeling a cool breeze hit her skin. She looked over to see a snowflake had landed on her shoulder.

"What the...?"

"Winter is a time for peace! Its the time where you snuggle up inside to find the warmth in our hearts!" Ariel looked over to see a girl in the shadows, and before she knew it, she was lit up, showing herself to be Berea, in her Guardian uniform. "I am the Guardian of the Air, Angel Wind!"

"What?!"

"Earth isn't just something you can claim!" Another voice spoke as she walked into view as well, showing everyone that she had transformed into her Guardian as well. "God made it so that everyone could have a relationship with Him and everyone here! I am the Guardian of Nature, Graceful Earth!"

"It's about bloody time you got here! Where's...?" Maddie began as she finally stood up, only to see Signe was in the woods still, and was silently telling her to transform before she introduced herself. Maddie nodded as she took out her power pen and held it up. "Fire, Emblem, Scream!" And with those words, she was turned into her Guardian.

"No!"

"Fire represents summer fun for everyone on Earth! I am the Guardian of Fire, Ember Flames!" Maddie yelled as she stood there in front of the monster and Ariel.

"How is this possible!?"

"On a beautiful Sunday morning, you try to ruin everyone's start of the day..." A voice began, making Ariel look over to see Signe as her Guardian. "...and for that I can't forgive! I am the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I will punish you for your wrong doings!" She finished as her deep ocean green bows and light ocean green skirt and hair blew in the light breeze of Ireland.

Ariel growled as she snapped her fingers, and the monster charged up some electricity from his body. The Guardians tried to get out of the way, but was too late, when the monster unleashed it, making everyone of them fall back to the ground hurting.

Signe sat there by a tree, trying to get up as the monster was slowly making its way towards them. She could hear its footsteps in the long green grass, as she thought back to the events before. She found her mom, and now she was probably not even going to have a full 2 years with her. She needed more power, and there was no way she was going to get it without her.

"Mom! I need you!" Signe yelled, as she was still trying to get up from the electricity that was shot at her.

Just then, her new broach opened up, and a bright glow shined out of it, making the Star Rod from a year ago materialize right in front of her. Signe looked at it, as she remembered using it last year to defeat Ariana. She hadn't used it since, because no one tried to take over the world until now.

"My Star Rod?" She asked herself out of confusion.

" _Let your star shine."_ Aquata's voice echoed those words inside Signe's head, making her slowly reach out to the wand, and then she grabbed it. A bright light shined throughout the area, making the monster and henchmen cover there eyes as well as the other Guardians, while Signe just stood up from the ground, and let the light shine bright.

Once it died down, Signe's uniform was patched up. But, instead of her deep aqua green bows, glove bands, books, and chocker band for her seashell necklace...she had pink versions of them now.

Ariel looked over, and growled. The pink on her uniform now represented the fact that this Water Lilly character was the decendant of the aqua heroine that stopped her leader many moons ago.

"Atlantis, Ocean, SUPREME!" Signe yelled, and with those words, a beam of light with stars surrounding it, attacked the monster, killing it on the spot, and making it turn into sea foam.

"This isn't over, Guardians! I'll be back!" Ariel yelled before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack backflipped out of his apartment and landed on his feet, as Eliza hopped down in front of him. "I've got to hand it to you..." Jack began. "...for a teenager, you sure can fight."

"I've been practicing for a while." Eliza said as she shot a beam of dark light at him, only to have him jump up into the air, having it miss him, and then having him swipe in the air at her, making a white line of light fly towards her, and hit her dead on.

Eliza fell over, as Jack landed back on the ground, in front of her. She looked at him with venom in her neon green eyes, and growled. "This isn't over!" She yelled before making herself fade out of the area.

Jack let out a breathe of relief that he didn't even know he had, before looking around to see if anyone was around before going back to his civilian form, with his sword shrinking to just a plastic toy sword, and placed it in his pocket.

"I have to check on Maddie. I hope she's okay." He said before he ran towards the park with worry in his eyes. But once he got there...he had a surprise.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **(SONG: "Orange" – Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ED2 – TYERecords English cover) [Play song for a "feels" moment if you want. Because whenever I re-read this scene, I always play the song, and it makes it seem more of a "feels" moment as I said before]**

 _With your hands so close to mine/maybe we can find the time/so laugh along with me/until our dreams are all we see/cause I know/we'll find our way and run to the goal._

Signe stood there with her friends on land, as she powered down to her civilian form. She was celebrating with them for the first win in a long time. But as she was, her eyes showed sadness again, as she thought back to last year, when she had to leave the surface world to run the kingdom of Atlantis. And not only did she leave the surface, but she left Jack behind to do so.

 _Hide the words/I wanna say/when you're gone/I just want you to stay/laugh a way the lies and I'll wonder/why I need you by my side!_

"Uh, Signe..." Serenity began after noticing her friends sadness, and making the girl look up at her friend. "We know you're upset, but, I think you might want to..." Serenity didn't even get to finish her sentence, for a man's voice called out...

"Signe?!" Jack's voice entered Signe's ears, making her eyes widen in shock.

"Jack?" She turned around to see the man she was in love with, standing there in shock himself to see her for the first time in forever.

 _All the times/you left behind/in my dreams/you're still here in my mind/shinning bright/those days we spent are dancing here/in the light!_

"JACK!" She yelled with tears falling down her cheeks as she ran towards him. As she did, it felt like slow motion. Her heart beat went faster, and her excitement boiled over like water in a fountain.

 _This love that came to life/amongst a thousand lights/this love of mine/it's shinning in the night/as the seasons passed by/I can see them in your eyes/shall we find the dreams/we've never even seen..._

After a while, Signe ran right into Jack's arms, as they both shared a long awaited embrace of love and hope. Cinder and Aquata were right. When the time came...they'd be together again.

 _...when tomorrow comes/will I know what it means?_

 **(End of song)**

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 2: Luna Light; Guardian of the Moon**


	2. Luna Light - Guardian of the Moon

**I had to change the song because Cristina Vee's version of SAO II opening "Innocence" was blocked from where I live. But this one works just as well. So, sorry about that, but I can't help when that stuff happens. But I still hope you enjoy the story/season of my Septiishu series.**

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory (also a dream)**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **(OPENING - Theme: "Overfly" – SAO ED2 – TYERecords English cover)**

 _ **Reaching high/to the sky/with open arms/I look to you/now I see/certainly/then we'll make a wish and push on through...**_

 **Water Lilly (Season 2)**

 **Episode 2: Luna Light; Guardian of the Moon**

 _ **Second-guessing/over thinking, changed/ordinary days rearranged/all the wonders around me/took every breathe away/but you couldn't stay/every little question/that I had held back/now I know it's too late to ask/every single moment/that led to this day/the start or end/the future my friend!**_

 _ **Reaching high/to the sky/I'll soar beyond the clouds above/I'll touch the light/shinning bright/and hold so close the one I love/and when it starts/deep in my heart/strengthened by passion in my core/you and me/certainly/then we'll make a wish again once more!**_

 **(End of THEME)**

 _ **Aggie went to the old abandoned building that was near the park, so that no one would see what was happening. Jack was up against a pole, with his wrists tied behind his back. The light from the sun shined through the holes up in the roof, which made the young YouTuber stir slightly. And with that, he opened his eyes and looked around. He went to stand up, but was pulled back down, because his tied up hands.**_

" _ **Damn it." He said to himself.**_

" _ **Finally, you're awake." Aggie said, making Jack look up to see the man who kidnapped him from his own home. He took a good look at him, before he recognized the man standing there.**_

" _ **Mr. McKnight?!"**_

 _ **Aggie grinned with a slight shake of a laugh, before saying: "In this form, the name is Aggie, one of Queen Ariana's henchmen. I was given orders to kidnap you so I could get to Water Lilly."**_

" _ **Don't you dare hurt her!" Jack yelled with venom in his voice.**_

" _ **What are you going to do about it? All you are is a weak S.O.B, who has to rely on his girlfriend to save him!"**_

" _ **You bastard! Let me go!" Jack yelled again, not realizing something inside him was starting to stir.**_

" _ **Wait...over angry..." Aggie began, before kneeling in front of Jack, and saw that one of his eyes was changing from blue and white, to black and green. "...one demon eye...looks like this was a way to get Anti to be real."**_

" _ **AntiSepticEye isn't real! He's just a creature that my subscribers created!"**_

" _ **Then how do you explain Darkiplier becoming a reality?" Aggie said, making Jack settle down some.**_

" _ **Wait...Dark is a reality? How?"**_

" _ **Ariana threatened to hurt Mark's friends, kind of like how I am threatening to hurt Water Lilly, or Signe, and because of that, he got pissed, and out came the demon inside him."**_

" _ **Yeah well..."**_

" _ **Anti will NEVER be a reality!" A Scottish voice spoke through the air, as a white rose flew through the air and hitting the rope binding Jack's wrists together, cutting it and freeing Jack.**_

" _ **What the hell?! Who did that?!"**_

"JACK!" Signe yelled, making Jack wake up as he quickly sat up from his bed. He looked around, breathing heavily before noticing ginger hair from the corner of his eye. He looked over, and there sat Signe, just staring at him in worry.

It had been a few weeks since Signe returned, and was told she could stay on land to protect the world, her boyfriend, friends, and her kingdom. Jack was aloud to help out too, since he was still technically the Atlantis Knight. But something inside him was telling him something...he just didn't know what.

"Signe..." He pulled her into a hug, which caused the young princess and artist by surprise.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Signe asked as they pulled away from the hug. He stared into her eyes, making Signe grin a small bit, as she placed her hand on his cheek. "What's on your mind?"

"That day last year, when Mr. McKnight, or Aggie, or whoever he was, kidnapped me."

"Jack..." Signe began as she put her head in his chest, with his arm going around her back and his hand on her shoulder, holding her closer to him. "That was a long time ago."

"I know...but that was the day I became apart of your team, and...I didn't escape alone." Signe sat up at hearing this, and looked at him confused.

"Who escaped with you?" She asked.

"No one...someone threw this white rose, cutting me free from the rope around my wrists, and then a bright white light that looked like it came from the moon blinded Aggie, giving me a chance to run." Jack answered, which perked up the ears of Raindrop who found her way up to the surface to help Signe and her friends when Aquata gave Signe permission to stay on land.

"Did you say moonlight?" She asked, making Signe and Jack look at her, now realizing that she was sitting on the bed with them.

"Yeah...why?" Jack answered.

"Luna..." Raindrop hopped off the bed and ran into the living room, with Signe (who was completely dressed considering she woke up before Jack this time) following behind her. Jack ran out after them, after throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, only to see Cinder by the patio door.

"Raindrop, who is Luna?" He asked as he walked up to them and knelt down beside Signe who was kneeling on both knees next to Raindrop.

"Luna? Raindrop, you don't mean...?" Cinder began, before Raindrop stopped her.

"I do...Shine has to have found her if Jack saw her power the night he was abducted last year!" Raindrop declaired.

"Then, that means...she's been around for a while now!"

"Who is Luna?" Signe asked the same question Jack asked moments ago.

"Luna Light...she is the Guardian and Lady of the Moon." Cinder finally answered, as Maddie jumped over from her next door patio.

"Cinder told me about her." Maddie said with her English accent really potent this day.

Signe stood up with Jack following suit, with her engagement ring glowing in the light of the mid-day sun coming from the opened patio door. "Then we should go find her!" Signe stated, with determination in her voice. "Maybe she can help with this new villain!"

"I'm sure she can, Signe." Jack said back to her.

"Hold it, Lil...I mean, Signe." Cinder began. "Luna Light may be one of your kind, a Guardian, but she can't truly be trusted yet."

"But she saved Jack last year from Aggie. So, she seems trust worthy to me." Signe stated back with a smile on her face.

"But..." Cinder began to say, before Signe added...

"Now, let's go find the 5th member of our team."

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliza stood there in the room, with Ariel and Lola sitting at a small table in the corner. She had a look of fear in her eyes, and conflict, like she couldn't figure out what to do or who to be when she grew up.

"Something wrong, young lady?" Ariel asked, as Lola placed down a card.

"Everything is fine, it's just..." Eliza began, trying to find the right words to say. "...my mom gave me my first task: get her Moon Wand from Luna Light."

"Why would Luna Light have Lady Amalthea's Moon Wand?" Lola asked.

"She told me not to say why! All she said was for me to take it and bring it back to her." Eliza stated as she looked over to see her mother standing in the door way.

"Lola, Ariel, I'd like some privacy with my daughter." Amalthea said, making the two henchmen of crazy colored hair set their cards down, and leave the room. "Now, what is it, my darling girl?"

 **(SONG: "Evil like me" – Descendants) [Damn, I must really like this song...and I'm a Christian...yikes lol]**

"I...I don't know if I'm ready for this task yet. I'm only 16! I still have a lot to learn!" Eliza answered.

"I see what you're saying, dearie." Amalthea stated smirking evilly.

 _ELIZA: Look at you/look at me/I don't know who to be/mother/is it wrong/is it right/be a thief in the night/mother/tell me what to do..._

AMALTHEA: Dear...don't be so serious about this. And don't be hard yourself. _I was once like you my child/slightly insecure/argued with my mother too/thought I was mature/but I put my heart aside/and I used my head/now I think it's time you learned what dear old mama said. Don't you wanna be evil like me/don't you wanna be mean/don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine/well you can spend your life attending to the poor/but when you're evil doing less is doing more/don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad/don't you wanna be very very good at being bad. I had tried my whole life long/to do the worst I can/clawed my way to victory/built my master plan/now the time has come my dear/for you to take your place/promise me you'll try to be/an absolute disgrace. Don't you wanna be evil like me/don't you wanna be cruel/don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool/and when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins/who wants an evil queen/without a sack of sins/don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone/don't you wanna be finger licking evil to the bone. This is not for us to ponder/this was pre-ordained/you and I shall rule together/freedom soon regained/mistress of the universe/powerful and strong/daughter, hear me, help me, join me/won't you sing along!_

 _BOTH: Yeah, we're gonna be evil/it's true/never gonna think twice_

 _ELIZA: And we're gonna be spiteful!_

 _AMALTHEA: Yes spiteful/that's nice/in just an hour or two our future's safe and sure/this mother-daughter act is/going out on tour/if you wanna be evil and awful and free/then you should thank your lucky star/that you were born the girl you are/the daughter of an evilicious queen/like/ME!_

 **(End of song)**

"I'm ready!" Eliza yelled before making herself disappear in a pile of black smoke.

"That's my nasty little girl." Amalthea said before giggling evilly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe and her friends, and Jack, were walking around the city, searching for Luna Light. Serenity and Berea were at the local coffee shop, the one where they were both discovered as Guardians for Signe's team, while Maddie and Signe searched the parks.

Jack was at the park he proposed to Signe at, when he noticed a young girl, around his fiancé's age, with short light blond pigtails and wearing a cute little pink sundress with a white rose covering one side of her waist on the dress, and cute strappy sandles sitting on the swing set. On her finger, however, kind of made Jack wonder who she was. For on her right hand middle finger, was a ring. And on that ring, was a silver diamond encrusted crescent moon.

He stared for a moment, before taking a deep breathe and walking towards her. He sat on the swing next to her, making her open her gorgeous royal blue eyes, and look over at him. His smile caught her off guard as she stared back at him for a moment.

"Can I help you?" She asked, curiousity getting the best of her, as her Scottish accent became clear.

"Oh, I was just wondering...who are you?" Jack asked in response, making the blond girl roll her eyes before standing up from the swing.

"You might be cute, buddy. But I'd rather NOT date people who are engaged." She stated with a smirk.

"Oh, that's not what I was getting at! Not at all!" Jack retorted, standing up as well. "It's just...wait, how'd you know I was engaged to get married?"

"I watch ye're channel, buddy." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh...that explains it." Jack stated, before getting back on track. "I just noticed you sitting here! I've never seen you around before in Ireland. Considering you have a Scottish broag there."

"Yeah, well, I'm new here." The girl began. "Thought I could use a change."

"I see..." Jack stated, as he noticed Signe walking around with Maddie. "...can I get your name?"

The girl scuffed as she looked behind her to see Signe and Maddie. "It's Glinda...Glinda Mason." She answered before starting to walk away.

"Jack!" Signe yelled to him, before a blast of light was seen hit the ground in front of Glinda, making the young blond scream as she fell down.

"And where do you think you're going, girly?" A voice spoke up, making Glinda look up and see the white haired 16 year old of Eliza.

"Eliza?" She asked, surprised.

"Where's mom's wand?" Eliza asked as she made a sword materialize in her hand.

"HEY!" Jack yelled, making Eliza look up and glare at him. Signe ran in at this point with Maddie as Raindrop and Cinder followed suit.

"Who is that?!" Signe asked out of fear and worry.

"That's Eliza! She attacked me the day I got you back!" Jack yelled, as Glinda stood up and went to run away.

"I don't think so...SISTER!" Eliza yelled as she threw a dagger that was in the shape of a moon at Glinda, only to get the girl spinning around and catching it in her hand.

"Are you forgetting who taught you that move?" She asked, making Signe looked at her in wonder.

"Signe!" Raindrop yelled, making the young princess look down at her. "Transform! NOW!"

"Right!" Signe looked back up as she took out her broach and held it up in the air. "Precious, Water, PRINCESS!" She yelled as the gem in her broach glowed with power, and turned the young artist into the Guardian of the Ocean.

Glinda saw this and was surprised. _Did she say...'princess'?_ She thought as she stared in awe at Signe, in her Water Lilly get-up on the light aqua green skirt and collar, and pink bows.

"Fire, Emblem, Scream!" Maddie yelled as she turned into Ember Flames right after Signe.

"What?" Glinda began, as a sheet of ice hit Eliza from behind Glinda, making the young villain fall to the ground.

"Nice try, brat!" Berea yelled as she jumped in with Serenity, both already in their Guardian forms. "But with us around, you'll never win! I am the Guardian of the Air, Angel Wind!" 

"I am the Guardian of Nature, Graceful Earth!"

"Guardian of Fire, Ember Flames!"

"And on a beautiful day like today, you try and hurt a pretty young girl! And for that I can't forgive you! I am the Guardian and Princess of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I will punish you for your wrong doings!"

"Princess Lilith! HAH! I thought you would never be found!" Eliza yelled as she hopped up from the ground. "But my beef isn't with you 4 right now! Dear old mother wants her wand back from my older sister!"

"Huh? You have an older sister?" Signe asked surprised.

"You're staring at her." Glinda said as she looked at them. "But I'm nothing like my mom, or my sister! And I certainly won't give her back her wand!"

"That's what I thought you'd say." Eliza said as she went to create a big ball of light to throw at Glinda, when out of nowhere, Glinda herself ducked down and tripped the young villain, making her fall back down to the grass floor.

The little pomsky puppy ran in and stood next to Glinda at this point, and looked up at her. "Now, Glinda! Transform!" It said, making Raindrop yip with excitement, and the puppy to run over to them.

Glinda took a deep breathe as she pulled out a power pen, with a light gray base, and white crescent moon on top. She held it up to the sky, and called on the 3 keys words that turned into a Guardian. "Luna, Midnight, Light!" And with that, her pigtails being the light blond, grew lighter and longer. And her outfit changed into the uniform she wore a couple nights ago by this point.

"Whoa!" Berea exclaimed. "For being a villain's daughter, she sure looks like a good guy!"

"That's because she is, Angel Wind." The white puppy stated. "She is the Lady of the Moon...the one who will save it's kingdom someday."

"The moon sheds light all over the world. It represents peace, which mother desperately lacks! I am the Guardian of the Moon..." As Glinda was saying her speech, she was reaching up to her red eye mask, before grabbing it in her hands and flinging it off, making the crescent moon on her forehead glow with intense brightness before fading away and revealing her new look. "...Luna Light!"

With her new look, instead of the crop top fuku, she had a full body one now, kind of like the others, only instead of it being the colors of red and white, they were light gray and white. And her gloves were the same as the other guardians with light gray cuffs by the elbows. And her waistband was light gray as well, making the gray bow in the back.

But the one thing different about her, was that, unlike everyone else's tiara having the star symbol, it had the crescent moon symbol instead.

"WHAT?! You're a Guardian!?" Eliza yelled with anger and surprise at the same time.

"That's right! I plan on taking back MY kingdom one day, and having it go back to the time of peace like it once had!" Glinda yelled out of anger and determination.

"I'd like to see you try! Mom will rule over all of the world soon! And there's not a thing you can do about it!"

"We'll be the judges of that!" Signe yelled as she pulled out her star wand, while Glinda pulled out her moon wand. It looked just like Signe's, only with a light gray base, and instead of a star on top, there was a moon.

"Mom's wand!" Eliza yelled.

"Tell her she won't be getting this back." She went to hold it up into the sky, when a big scaley monster came out of nowhere, and blasted a beam of dark energy at Glinda, hitting her in the side and making her fall down. Thankfully the wand was still safely in her hand.

"Luna!" The white dog said as she ran over to her charge.

"I'm fine, Shine." She said.

"Okay...now I'm pissed." Signe said as she shot some water at the monster, making it fall back some. Eliza, at this point growled and just faded out of the area.

"That was always like Eliza...always running away." Glinda said as she stood up and shot a beam of light at the monster as well...the same beam of light that saved Jack 1 year ago.

Jack saw the light, and gasped as the image of his rescue entered his mind. _It was her! Luna Light was the one who saved me!_ He thought with surprise.

"Come on, Luna! Let's combine our powers!" Signe yelled as she ran up to her. Glinda looked at her and grinned before holding her wand in front of her, with Signe doing the same. The star and moon touched, as a light formed around them.

"Moonlight..."

"...Ocean..."

"...KISS!" And with those words, the sphere of light shot through the air, and hit the monster head on, which caused it to turn into sea foam and stars.

"Wow! You are one powerful chick!" Signe yelled.

"Thank you, your highness." Glinda said back as she curtsied to the future Queen of Atlantis.

"Oh, please...not up here." Signe stated. "Just call me Signe."

"Signe? I thought..."

"I am Lilith, but the name I grew up with is Signe."

"That...makes since I guess." They all had powered down by now, and Glinda was happy to see that the Guardians were around. They were nice people, and she was glad to have become apart of their group so fast.

Jack had put his arm around Signe as they were laughing and talking with Glinda, trying to get to know her better, when out of a nowhere, a little girl plopped onto the ground next to them. Her single braid of brown hair fell over her shoulder as she tried to sit up some.

Signe quickly walked up to her and helped her up from the ground. "You okay, sweetie?" She asked, before the girl looked up at her, which made Signe's eyes widen a small bit. She had Jack's eyes! They were a gorgeous ocean blue, just like Jack's! How was that possible!?

"Yeah...I'm fine." She said. She looked no more than 12 years old, and her outfit was that of like a private school uniform.

"Can you tell me who you are?" Signe asked as she noticed the seashell pin on her sailor collar.

"Uh..." The little girl began as the rest of the Guardians looked at her with confusion and concern. "...I'm not supposed to tell strangers who I am. My dad would KILL me if I broke that rule."

"We're friends, kiddo." Jack said as he walked up behind Signe and put a hand on his future wife's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Okay. I guess it's okay." She said before taking a deep breathe and answering their question. "My name is Sam...Sam McLaughlin."

 **~TO BE CONTINUED...~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 3: Samantha; The Future**


End file.
